Thanks To The Beanie And Picture
by paradign
Summary: Corey catches Laney with wearing his missing beanie and a mysterious picture... What could possibly happen? NO SWEARING OR DEATH


this is by me And fangirlingrojfan

editted by matsadler10

It was another boring and normal morning in Peaceville as Corey was walking over to Laney's house to retrieve his beanie since he left it there by accident yesterday, going in through the living room window.  
He walked upstairs and without knocking opened the door. Hes eyes widened to see his beloved beanie on Laneys head and a picture of Corey in her hand.

"Ummm, Lanes...? What are you doing with my beanie?" Corey asked, breaking the silence, catching her attention while walking into her room more  
'' I-I didnt see you there..'' said Laney quickly hidding the picture of Corey as on the other side it had a picture of their kiss. She hid it under her pillow.

Corey just stood there awkwardly while he stared at Laney with an expressionless face from what he saw.  
She quickly handed him the beanie back and said '' S-sorry.. I always wanted to try it on.. Core..''

Corey smiled at her lightly, "You know if you wanted to wear my beanie, you could've just asked?" He said while bopping her nose three times  
Her face went fully red as she just nodded speechlessly. Corey then saw abit of the white paper drawing corner sticking out of the pillow he then went to grab it but Laney stoped him '' Core..Thats private !''

Corey looked at Laney before looking back at the corner of the paper, "How is it private if it's blank?" He asked confused  
'' It has somthing personal on it..Sorry Core..you can't see it!'' said Laney while putting herself betwin him and the paper.

Corey frowned at her while pouting his lips at her, "Your no fun, Lanes... May I PLEASE see? I won't tell anyone!"  
'' You know I can never resist your pppy face..But sorry Core not this time..'' said Laney. '' One peek!'' said Corey trying to get the paper. Laney the sat on it so he couldn't get it.

Corey sighed in defeat as he sat down on the bed next to her, complaining, "Fine. You win, Lanes. I won't look at your 'private piece of blank paper that apparently had something personal on it'."  
Laney then hugged Corey to thank him causing him to go red but he hugged her back. As she was hugging him he say his chance and grabbed the paper. Laney saw this right away and while trying to get it back ended up pushing Corey to the floor and landing onto him.

Corey turned even more red as he gazed at her while holding the piece of paper up over his head, out of Laney's reach while smirking at her, "Look what I got, Lanes~!"  
She then reached up trying to grab it. But she couldn't reach it and she said '' Core! PLEASE GIVE THAT BACK!''

Corey shook his head 'no' while hiding it behind his back in both his hands, "Nope. Your not getting it back until I see what you put on it." He said while smiling at her innocently  
She began to cry as she hugged onto his chest and said ''PLease! You don't understand! Please give it back! Corey!''

Corey frowned at the sight of her crying while using a hand to hold her cheek, "Lanes...I'm sure I'll understand what you wrote...and we're best friends, we tell each other everything, so I probably already know about what's on this..." Corey said while gazing at her sadly  
'' No..Core...You dont understand at all!'' she said while starting to blush from how close they we're.

"Why won't I understand? I'm two months older than you and I'm smart with cheese power!" He said while wiping her tears away with his thumb  
'' Core..'' is all a fully red Laney could say.

Corey gave her a light smile, "whatever's on this piece of paper, I could never hate you for it." He said while slowly starting to pull out the piece of paper  
AS soon as he was about to turn it over Laney stopped him by the only way she knew how. she put her lips onto his.

Corey's eyes went wide with shock and his face turned redder than ever as he dropped the piece of paper from his hands, too frozen with shock to even kiss her back  
She then grabbed the piece of paper and broke the kiss and she was sad he didnt kiss back but sighed thinking she'd ruined it. She then said '' S-sorry Core..I didnt know of anyother way to stop you seeing the drawing..''

Corey shook out of his shocked and dazed trance, "W-Wait...you were hiding a drawing from me?" He concluded while looking at her questioningly  
'' Oops..Yeah a drawing...I drew of somthing...'' said Lsney now blushing red.

"I bet it looks great cause your an awesome artist!" He betted while getting excited again  
'' Thank..you..'' sluttered out a now fully red Laney.

No problem!" he cheered while noticing her face reddening, "Why is you face going red? Your not choking on something spicy, are you?!"  
'' No...Just..uhh...Hee...'' she sluttered out now loosening grip on the picture.

Corey kept his smirk to himself so she wouldn't guess his plan and continued to keep her distracted, "Lanes, what did you say? You were kind of mumbling."  
'' N...othing..'' said Laney. Corey saw the chance and grabbed the paper and looked at it. Laney saw this and immedatly started blushing fully red.

Laney then got up and bit her lip tightly as she start crying again lightly, walking away slowly as she did, "C-Core...I-I'm so sorry I...I..."  
Corey turned grabbing her and bringing her close while wiping her tears away. '' C-core?'' asked Laney.

Corey stayed silent while running a hand through her hair, gazing into her green eyes gently, "Lanes... Is that true?"  
Laney just lightly nodded while starting to tear up again.

Corey wiped off her tears again while bringing her into his chest, "Shhh, you know I hate it when you cry..."  
'' C-core..I-I k-now you dont feel the same and I-itll just take abit t-to get over your cute face..'' said Laney blushing redder.

Corey's eyes went a bit wide again before looking down at here, grabbing her chin and making her look at him, "Lanes...don't do that..."  
Wednesday 8:43am  
'' Huh?'' asked Laney while starring at him with a blush.

Corey blushed more while he brought her into a tight bear-hug, only to make her blush more, resting his head on top of hers.

''S-so you..m-maybe?l-likem-me back?'' asked Laney.

"Pfft, like you back?" He scoffed jokingly before he pushed his forehead against hers and gazed into her saddened eyes, "I don't like you, I Love you~"  
Laneys eyes widened says she said '' C-core...I-I.

Corey shushed her with his finger, "your cute when you stutter."  
She went speechless and fully red.

Corey smiled his cutest smile at her while pulling his beanie off and placing it on her head.  
She just blushed even more.

Corey smirked lightly while bringing her into his lap and running his hands through her hair  
Suddenly the twins entered and gasperd.  
'' Corey? Laney?'' said Kin while looking shocked.

Corey and Laney immediately blushed and separated from each other, "h-hi, guys...hehe..."  
'' Why where you and her...Like that?'' asked Kon starting to panic.

"U-Uh, she tripped over a-a toy and f-fell on me by a-accident..." Corey stuttered out embarrassedly  
'' THen why is your face red?'' asked Kin.

"C-Cause I'm e-embarrassed...?" He lied  
'' Oh..No KIN IT HAS HAPPENED!'' screamed Kon.

"What has happened?!" Laney screamed at them confusingly  
'' Kon! Grab Laney while I grab Corey! THEY CANT BECOME INLOVE!'' screamed Kin as he grabbed Corey.

Corey's eyes went wide while trying to pull away from Kin, "W-What are you doing?!"  
They twins started crying...Kon then said '' You cant be gay!'' and Kin said '' If you fall inlove with her! Youll be going on dates all the time and ignore us!''

"Guys, you know that we would never ignore you! Your our best friends and we're a band! We never de-friend! And who said we were dating anyway?" Laney reassured them while slowly turning blue from how tight Kon was holding her  
'' We know your dating now...we heard everything..'' said Kin showing two glasses.

Corey pulled Laney out of Kon's tight grip, "oh...how did you know I was here?" He asked raising an eyebrow  
'' We followed you..Like at midnight when you claim her tree to watch her sleep..'' said Kon.

Laney's face went wide while she looked at Corey's red face, who was looking away from her and whistling loudly. "  
'' I guess I can accept you two dating..'' said Kin.. '' BUT I CANT! YOU CANT DATE A GUY COREY!'' said Kon.

Laney started firing up with rage, "I AM NOT A BOY! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE IT OBVIOUS?!"  
Kon then said..'' I know your gay Laney but please YOU CANT DATE OUR COREY! OUR BAND LEADER!''

Laney couldn't take it anymore as she stomped out of the room and slammed the bathroom door shut, locking it from the inside.  
'' Kon SHES A GIRL YOU IDIOT!'' yelled Corey while going to the door.. ''Lanes please let me in..''

Laney was sat down on the other side of the door, crying lightly, sobbing out to Corey, "N-No, Core...I look like a boy...maybe you dating a g-girly-girl will make him feel b-better..." F  
'' Lanes...I don't want another girl! I dont care what he thinks...I LOVE YOU!'' said Corey as he then begged to be let in.

Laney sighed while she got up and unlocked the door, leaving it closed as she was too ashamed to open it herself even in front of Corey  
Corey immedatly opened it and went soon as he saw her he brought her into a hug.

Laney stopped crying a bit as she hugged him back, burying her head into his chest, hiding her tear-soaked face from him

He lifted her chin and saw her face and smiled at her while wipping the tears away.  
'' Laney listen to me! NOTHINg you ever do will make me hate you EVER!'' said Corey.

Laney could only smile happily and blush deeply while hugging him tighter than ever, "I love you, Core..."  
'' I love you more...And I will ALWAYS be at your side!'' said Corey hugging her back.

Laney gazed up at Corey lovingly while slowly starting to lean up to him  
Corey started leaning in to...as their lips almost met Kon burst in and grabbed Corey and yelled '' DUDE HOW CAN YOU KISS A GUY!''

"Laney is NOT a boy! She is a beautiful girl! How and when will you get that in your head?!" Corey growled while hugging her more  
'' BUT HE LOOKS LIKE A GUY...'' said kon. '' Oh and now Larrys a girl?'' asked Kin.. '' YES! A CUTE GIRL'' said Kon. Kin face palmed himself.

"If you don't believe Lanes is a girl by her looks, then what does Laney have to do to prove she's a girl?!" Corey asked  
Suddenly the Newmans entered from the window.. Carrie rolled her eyes as Larry stepped forward and said '' When we were spying on you guys...By the way IM A BOY AND SHES A GIRL!'' yelled Larry.

Kon cried dramatically, "AAAAHH TWINS THEY CLAIM THEYRE THE OPPOSITE GENDER! WHATS WRONG WITH PEACEVILLE?!"  
Kon then left crying while leaving a hole in the wall. Carrie rolled her eyes.

Laney sighed depressingly, "Why can't he think I'm a GIRL and not a BOY'!"  
Larry patted her back while saying '' Carrie still thinks im a girl...I know how you feel''

Laney glared at Carrie, "How can you see Larry as a boy?!"  
'' Sorry who is a boy?'' asked Carrie.

Laney face palmed, "She's worst than Core when he was oblivious to my feelings."  
'' Wait Larry your a boy?'' asked Carrie sounding shocked

"I've told you that I was a boy a million times! And all you did was keep assuming I was a girl!" Larry complained  
'' I thought you were just joking..I never took you seriously..'' said Carrie.

Larry sighed, happy she finally knew, "I would never lie to you Care."  
Carrie suddenly started blushing red and said '' W-well n-nice to meet you all Bye!'' as The newmans left Carrie grabbed Larry's hand.

Kin then grabbed Corey nand Laneys arms while chasing after the newmans and said '' WAIT WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!''

The Newmans kept on running but soon enough, they came to a dead end at a cut-off road, "Your not going anywhere until you explain why you were acting awkward, Carrie!" Kin yelled  
Carrie let go of Larry's hand ansd blushed saying '' What?''

"Why did you say nice to meet you all earlier when you already know who we are?!"  
'' Heehee...Uhh...I was concentrating about somthing else..''

"Don't lie. It was obvious you were concentrating on YOUR Larry!" Corey teased  
Carrie became speechless.

"Admit it, you LOVE him~" Laney filled in  
Carrie was just stnding there fully red speechless.

Larry soon waved a hand in front of her face, tryna get her attention  
She shaked and said '' M-maybe..''

Kim and Konnie squealed happily before falling to the ground unconscious  
Larry looked at her and said '' m-maybe?''

Carrie looked away from Larry nervously  
'' C-care...T-tell me..''

Carrie shook her head no while backing away from him  
He then backed her up against a wall and '' Tell me,..''

Carrie gulped nervously while shaking her head no again, fighting back the tears that wanted to leak from her eyes  
He moved closer to her and said '' Please tell me...''

Carrie looked around nervously while quickly wiping a tear that had escaped her eye, "L-Larrs, it's a g-girl thing..."  
'' If you like me back..Kiss me..'' said Larry nervously.

"W-Wha...?" Carrie stuttered out, blushing deeply  
'' I see...I guess you dont like me..'' said Larry sighing and turning away about toleave.

Carrie gasped frantically and immediately grabbed his shoulder, turning him around and shoving her lips onto his  
His eyes widened and he look shocked.

A few seconds later Carrie pulled away while looking at Larry shyly  
His eyes widened as he soon had a huge blush on his face and said '' W...owwwww..''

She smiled while bringing him in close for a hug

He then just fainted.

Carrie caught him in his arms before he fell to the ground  
He woke up and smiled at her.  
The end


End file.
